Ilayas Disc 1 Ghost Town
City of Ruins Ok it's time to pre-game a bit here make sure your immortals have white magic of some sort on them, Crisis Defense Boost and Crisis Attack Boost. Go N down the path but stay to the E side. In a ruined building you'll find a chest with Sandman's Seals x 5. Continue N and you will see a 2 kids looking at some flowers. Approach them for some scenes and a boss fight (sort of). Post fight head NW through the opening in the wall there's a blue and white pot next to the well containing Kelo-Vitamin return to the main path. There is another opening by the Giant stone thing that is on the right side of the screen. You should see a blue and white pot with Hard Skin x4 return to the main path and Exit the zone. Funeral Procession Beach On the W side you'll come to Cook and Mac's house right in-font of it you can see a Pipot but you only have 19 seeds atm so don't visit him just yet because Seed # 40 is in the blue and white pot at the back corner of the outside of their house. Grab it and return to the pipot and be rewarded with Earth Charm. Go back to where you got seed # 40 there's an opening in the wall go through it and to the S until you see a Blue and White pot on the right side of the screen. Probe it for Mana Herb. Then go NW through the ruins until you come to a chest containing a Slot Seed. Now head back to Cooke and Mac's house. Just an FYI you will have a ton of Cut scenes and what not coming you will not be able to save for awhile so make sure you have the time. And if you don't head back to the Port of Numara and use the save orb. Cut Scenes Away! Move to the north end of Cooke and Mack's House for a bunch of cut scenes that will take awhile; a long long while. Get some popcorn. After that you'll find your self in Uhra as Tolten move north for some scenes afterward you'll trigger an unavoidable battle event. The Mud Puppets are pretty weak use Cut Down ability in the skill menu it will one shot all of the enemies if you miss one just attack it normally and kill it. Post battle you'll get a cut scene and another fight. Well it's sort of a fight. Keep “inquiring” until it will let you attack. Use Power Hit in your skill section and you'll end this fight in two turns. After another long series of scenes you'll be back in Numara. The Funeral As Cooke you will need to collect 10 flowers. The first flower is to the right of the house (it's a white flower). You'll find the rest of the White flowers in the funeral procession beach and city of ruins. For Kaim you need 10 bundles of wood, the wood is found in the same general area as the flowers. You'll get some scenes and then you'll move on to the actual Funeral it's self. As Mac you'll do the torch lighting mini game just follow the directions if you mess it up you can always redo it. Then you'll get another collection on scenes. Before You leave Numara Once you finally have control of your party again head over the the book shelf on the W side to read a book. In-between the table and the scaffolding is a blue and white pot containing Eastern Red Ore x 3. Head up stairs and use the save orb. Open the red and gold chest for Kelolon Spell and the dresser for 1g. You can rest here for free if you want. Not a terrible idea since particularly if you haven't healed up from the previous fight. Once you are done leave the house and head back to Numara. In the City of Ruins pass by the flower bed to unlock the Evening Bell Dream. Once you are back in Numara proper make your way to Canal Street go over the large bridge on the other side of the zone stay on the N side to unlock Portraitist of the Dead Dream. Make your way to White Square as you enter you'll notice a guy standing next to a floating box; talk to him. You'll find other Cubic Music Scores through-out the game and more cubic musicians. Follow the instructions and pick your party what formation you have them in does not matter. The order for the first song is CEGC if you get it wrong you can always try again get it right and you'll be rewarded with Force Spell. There is only one last thing to do before you leave, if you were not able to make a Turtle Shell Ring because you didn't have enough Hard Skin you should have enough now. Feel free to go back to Trace and get a ring made (it will be useful). Now that you are done exit to the world map and select the Crimson Forest.